


Sucré

by Neonbat



Series: Croquembouche [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Creative use of frosting, First Time, He's after the D, M/M, Make sure to close the door when using frosting, Sam is up to no good, Sam's first time, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam, frosting play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Sam is home for the holidays, but frustration is fast overshadowing his holiday mood. Kissing and cuddling is great, but he has an itch that needs scratching, and he's waited long enough.





	Sucré

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been a long time coming, and I have absolutely no excuse other than I keep getting sidetracked by other fics, haha.
> 
> I had a huge amount of fun writing this. Come on. Frosting fun!

Christmas jingles sang from some area of the condo, a plucky, happy tune at odds with the turbulence in Sam’s stomach. He stood in front of the mirror, fussing with his hair and checking himself over for—he didn’t even know at this point.

Anxiety was a fierce beast within. He’d been ‘home’ for three days, and while he and Gabriel had kissed, snuggled, and gotten a little handsy, they hadn’t _done_ anything yet. Sam had a sneaking suspicion Dean had proposed a movie night on Tuesday for a reason, and Gabriel had to stay late last night to help Castiel box up a large order for an office party.

Part of him realized a freshly eighteen-year-old itching to get laid by his older boyfriend was a cliché and then some, but he didn’t give a fuck at this point.

He was going to take the metaphorical bull by the not-so-metaphorical horn tonight.  
  
Exhaling a deep, steadying breath, Sam aimed another look at himself in the mirror and nodded. Gabriel was finishing up dinner in the kitchen, and Sam had given his room (and body) the royal treatment. Everything was sparkly clean, tidy, and Sam had briefly debated on getting a little adventurous shaving, but that felt like a step too far. The last thing he wanted was to nick himself and end up bleeding in places that had no business bleeding.

He tugged on a pair of sweats and a tank top he knew for a fact made Gabriel stare. Gabriel did lot of that lately, but he still wasn’t _touching_. Samuel had waited long enough.

“Smells good.” Samuel snuck up behind Gabriel at the stove, sliding his hands against the smaller’s waist and slotting their bodies together with a quiet hum.  


Gabriel tilted his head up with a cheeky grin, “After Dean started cooking for his highness over there I figured it was time to learn at least two dishes. So here it goes, Lemon risotto- because apparently you can cook the hell out of rice and it still tastes good, and chicken.” He beamed his ‘kiss me I’m amazing’ face, and Sam happily obliged.

“Better than me, I can burn cereal.” Sam chuckled, parting to set up the small table with their plates and forks.

“Good thing you’re pretty.” Gabriel waggled a brow, making a show of watching Sam reach up to get the plates.

Sam rolled his eyes and flexed for good measure. “Cas and Dean are out for the night…right?”

Gabriel glanced up from setting the risotto pan on the counter, “As far as I know. Dumbasses waited too long to start shopping, so now they get to play mall-runner.” There was a neat stack of presents under the tiny tree set in the corner of the living room. Sam had only done small things, but Gabriel’s presents were a variety of suspicious sizes.

“Dean never had anyone but me to buy for; I think it’s freaking him out.” A soft, contented smile settled on Sam’s lips. “Even if he whines, I think he likes it.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll _love_ what I got him then.” Gabriel’s mischievous grin doubled. Sam’s ‘what did you do’ stare added a hair of defensiveness to it after a moment. “Hey, he’ll use it. Believe me! Both of ‘em.” He snickered, passing by to put the food on the table and stealing a kiss to Sam’s chin. “Let’s eat.”

As good as the food was, Sam’s mind was firmly in the bedroom and how he was going to get Gabriel there.

“I was thinking about getting a bookshelf for the room- For my school books,” Sam added conversationally. It felt a little presumptuous of him to assume Gabriel would always want him there, but Gabe hadn’t left anything to question that he wanted Sam there. Gabriel had made sure to deck out his room in anything the collegiate could have needed and added a few unnecessary touches afterward. The stuffed moose sitting in the chair in the corner was a sweet touch, but the Gumbi figurine on the dresser was taking it too far.

“Probably a good idea, that big brain of yours goes through words faster than Cas’.” Gabriel carefully sliced into his chicken, inspecting it with an air of pride.

“Help me find a place?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure. I’m no interior designer but- Well, you’ve seen the difference between this place and my brother’s.” Gabriel snorted. There _was_ a striking difference. Where Castiel’s place was sleek with only added touches, Gabriel’s condo oozed his presence. The canary yellow walls were a little loud but offset by teals and greens that toned down the otherwise overwhelming wall colors. Sam was just glad the guest bedroom was painted a more muted lilac, or else he doubted he’d be able to sleep.

Satisfied the bait was set, Sam tucked into his food, ignoring the quirk of Gabriel’s brow at the lingering grin on his lips. He’d find out soon enough.

He could practically hear Dean teasing him already, but so what if he was a little desperate? Sam had waited, respected(ish) their age difference, and as soon as he’d turned eighteen, he’d made sure Gabriel remembered it. Maybe sending a picture of him fresh from the gym during the middle of Gabriel’s work day had been a bit much, but sexually frustrated and eighteen didn’t lead to many wise decisions generally in life.

“I’m going to wash up, be there after I clean up this crap. “Gabriel turned to the mess he’d made in the kitchen. He’d cooked a damn fine meal, but he’d dirtied up about every pot and pan he had, despite the recipe being idiot proof.

Usually, Sam would be offering to help, but tonight he had different plans. “Okay, I’m going to go think of ideas.” And none of those ideas would contain bookshelves.

Leaving Gabriel wrist-deep in suds, Sam retreated to his room and left the door cracked. He made quick work of wiggling out of his clothes, briefly hesitating. Maybe this was coming on too strong. Maybe Gabriel didn’t want to do anything just yet, but he’d been certainly enthusiastic through texts.

Screw it. This was Gabriel they were talking about. The man couldn’t resist any kind of snack laid out right in front of him, and Sam had every intention of taking advantage of that.

He fished his bag of supplies from the closet and set to work. The candles felt like over doing it again, but if he was going to be losing his virginity, he wanted to go all out. He forwent flower petals or anything similar because he wasn't _that_ ridiculous about this. But he did make sure to ask Cas if he could make up a batch of buttercream frosting this morning. Castiel knew better than to ask what either Winchester was up to at this point.   
  
Sam made sure both he (rather unnecessarily) and Gabriel had been tested weeks ago and decided to stow the condoms away right now. Gabriel might insist, but Sam wanted to feel as connected as possible this go around, and if it ended up they wanted condoms later, fine. Lube was next, one regular, one cherry, since he wasn’t one-hundred percent sure on Gabriel’s preference and was too embarrassed to ask for fear of tipping the man off.

He paused, craning to hear Gabriel still clanking away in the kitchen.

Crawling up on the bed, Sam situated a towel down, not wanting to get frosting and lube everywhere on the sheets. His heart was already starting to pick up, and he hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

He wiggled down a little, stretching out on the bed with only a pillow propping him up a bit so he could see down the length of his body. Sam smirked, staring down at the budding erection he was already sporting. “Me and you both.” He grumbled, reaching to grope for the bag of pale blue frosting.

Sam wouldn’t consider himself an artist, but by the time he’d made a winding pattern of frosting down the length of his muscular torso, and down the ‘V’ of his hips, he was pretty satisfied. It was enough to get the message across.

He reached for his phone next, discarding the frosting bad next to him for Gabriel’s use later. It took a few minutes to get the right picture with his hands shaking, but he managed. Everywhere on his body felt hyper-aware of what he was going, and the faint whisper of air conditioning on his skin perked goosebumps against his bare skin.

Swallowing down a fresh burst of nerves, he sent the picture message. The annoying quack of Gabriel’s text tone from the other room had his pulse ramping up another ten.

It took a few more minutes for Gabriel to finish washing the dishes, and another minute for him to meander to the table to retrieve his phone, but Sam knew the moment Gabriel had opened the message. Gabriel loudly cussed, and the clank of him rattling the table sent a wave of satisfaction through the teenager. College was a corrupting influence, and he’d picked up any and all gossip he possibly could on how to seduce the hell out of his boyfriend.

If Gabriel didn’t get the message after this, there was no hope.

Gabriel’s every step as he walked down the short hall towards the guest room felt like an eternity. Sam bit his lip, drawing in a steadying breath as he felt his cock twitch readily against his abdomen. Gabriel’s hand pressed to the door, and he pushed it open, finally letting him see what Sam was up to while he was cleaning.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “Bookshelf huh?” He tried for cocky, but Sam could see from a mile away he’d surprised the hell out of him. Getting the drop on Gabriel wasn’t easy, and he almost wished he was the type to brag about this after.

“I mean…we could probably put up a bookshelf later.” Sam grinned, lazily stretching his long arms above his head to loosely hook his fingers against the headboard. “It’s blueberry, by the way.”

Gabriel swallowed, stepping into the room and slowly closing the door a bit after. “Blueberry huh?” He reached for the collar of his white shirt, popping the top button with a mischievous brow quirk. “Pretttyy sure it isn’t my birthday. What’s the special occasion? - Not that I’m complaining.”

Sam exhaled a fluttered breath as Gabriel crept closer, popping button after button. “Th-the occasion is that I’m legal and you haven’t put your dick in me yet.” His cheeks heated at even saying it, but he could see the effect he was having on Gabriel _visibly_.

“Damn,” Gabriel breathed an airy chuckle, pausing at the foot of the bed to take in the feast of bare skin touched with frosting in front of him. “And here I was trying not to be that creepy old guy that jumps a barely-legal.” He said it in a teasing tone, but there was a thread of truth in there. Gabriel fussed over their age difference too much in Sam’s opinion.

He wasn’t a child, and he was about to damn well prove it. “Uh-huh,” Sam smirked back, unimpressed. Sam pressed his shoulders into the bed, arching his hips just slightly off the bed so Gabriel would track his eyes down. It kept the blush burning hot, but Sam was emboldened by Gabriel unabashed hunger. As embarrassing as it was to be doing this, it felt better than it was awkward.

“And what if that barely-legal is getting a little tired of sending _very_ obvious messages?” Sam widened his legs a little, pressing his hips back down on the bed to let the motion roll through his long body to the tips of his fingers.” What if that barely-legal has been thinking about doing this since his birthday? And what if that barely-legal is getting so impatient that if his boyfriend doesn’t hurry up, I might try and ride your ass instead.” He smirked, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

Gabriel’s laughter felt genuine this time.” Hell, I’m up for that if you give a guy time to acclimate…You’re uh, packing quite a weapon there, soldier.” Gabriel’s kitten tongue peeked out to wet his lips, finally shedding his shirt carelessly to the floor.

“Damn, Sam. I’ve been thinking about this more than I should’ve.” Gabriel’s eyes darkened, and he popped the notch on his belt. “And here you all, laid out for me like the best damn dessert buffet a guy could have.” Maybe the next time, when Sam wasn’t covered in confection, he’d get to strip Gabriel himself. But that could be for next time.

“Thought you’d—thought you’d like that.” Sam grinned, a quiet whimper building in his throat when Gabriel finally reached out to touch him, warm hands sliding slowly up and down his right calf and thigh.

“Shh, Baby. I know. I gotcha.” Gabriel got rid of his last layer, and Sam’s desperation renewed seeing Gabriel’s cock bob free of his discarded boxers. Sam had been practicing with his fingers before he’d bit the bullet and picked up a few toys from the sex shop near campus, but seeing the real thing up close filled him with a thread of nervous anticipation.

Gabriel crept up the bed, legs on either side of Sam’s. “You got yourself all prettied up for me, so I’m going to get you squeaky clean before we dirty up these sheets.” Gabriel teased, bending his head low to take the first stripe of blueberry buttercream from just above Sam’s right nipple.

The little flick of hot tongue against his skin had Sam gasping, and he pushed his hips up against Gabriel’s impatiently. “G-Gabe.” But Gabriel gave him no purchase, pushing down against him to keep him on the bed as he licked another dollop of frosting that was directly over his nipple this time.” G-god..”

Gabriel grinned into another pass, rolling his tongue around the perked bud agonizingly slow. He worried the soft peak, nipping, sucking, and nibbling until it was flushed red and radiating sensation through Sam’s pec. Satisfied, he repeated the same with the other side, licking up all the frosting and lavishing attention on Sam’s left side.

Sam’s hands drifted down to tangle in Gabriel’s soft hair, nails gently scraping the further his boyfriend’s lips strayed down below. Why had he drawn and dotted so many damn lines of frosting on himself?!

“Gabe, please baby, please.” He begged, feeling like he’d fly apart if Gabriel didn’t start in on the good stuff soon.

Gabriel leaned up, ignoring the quiet sound of protest as soon as his mouth parted from Sam’s skin. He leaned to snag the bag of frosting, settling even lower on Sam’s legs. “Should have thought about that before you made yourself so tasty. Now I just want to lick you all over.” His brows bobbed roguishly,” In fact…I think I might.”

Before Sam could figure out what he meant by that, Gabe was grasping him at the base, enveloping his dick in a sudden bloom of warmth. Sam reeled, leaning back against the pillows with a deep groan of relief. Coolness painted abrupt stripes down his length, jolting him from his momentary indulgence. He leaned back up with a puff.

Gabriel was methodically frosting his cock with line after line of pale blue, smirking at him over every pass. When the frosting began to slide from his flushed, hot girth, Gabriel let the bag drop. “Now _this_ is a tasty sight.” And he descended, mouth falling open to loll his reddened tongue against his lower lip.

If Sam thought Gabriel’s impish mouth was a blessing on his nipples, it was a miracle licking fat lines up his cock, savoring every sticky-sweet ribbon of blue before it could slip down to pool into the shortly cropped hair of Sam’s groin.

 Sam fell back against the sheets once more, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the fever pitch that leaked into his voice. “G-Gabe, fuck..I’m not..if you keep doing that..” He was worried about not being able to last if Gabriel teased him too much. As embarrassing as it was, Sam largely lacked any practical application when it came to this sort of thing. He’d been too worried about school, Dean, and their father’s wrath growing up to get up to no good through his teens.

The deep hum that reverberated up Gabriel’s throat and down his tongue sent Sam into the stratosphere. “Don’t worry about it sweet cheeks. Enjoy it. You’re young; I can perk you back up.” Gabriel winked, making sure Sam was watching him again as his lips fully parted to start taking in Sam’s impressive length.

If it weren’t for Gabe sitting on his legs, Sam would have bucked up into the sudden tunnel of Gabriel’s wet, hot mouth. It felt better than Sam ever imagined, and Gabe wasted no time showing him just how much the older man had been thinking about this.

Gabe groaned low and sweet, sinking down inch by hard inch until he had all of Sam locked down his throat. Sam didn’t know how the hell he managed it, but Gabriel had bragged in texts before. Gabriel hadn’t been joking when he said he had an intense oral fixation.

His mouth was pure sin, giving no quarter as Gabriel began to bob and twisted his head around him. The wet slurp of Gabriel hollowing out his mouth as he pulled up melded with the breathy pants dusting warm air down his cock with every descent. Gabriel was working him over with glee, his whiskey-colored eyes pinned to Sam’s hazel, enthralling him with the intensity.

Sam’s hand returned to Gabriel’s hair, gripping gently as he squirmed and moaned through the onslaught. “Gabe…Gabe, god-…fuck I’m going to..” It didn’t take long for Sam to spill, not at the rate Gabriel was going. It only took one more deep-throat for Sam to collapse back into the sheets with a strangled cry, pumping down the back of Gabriel’s throat liberally.

Gabriel came up for air second later, lips shining and a dribble of ejaculate oozing from the corner of his lips. “Mmm, now that’s what I call dessert.” He purred, licking the stray leak with obvious relish. “I could do that for days.”

“Th-think you might kill me if you did that.” Sam gasped, quaking through the remains of his orgasm as Gabriel slung one leg over his so he could crawl up the bed a ways and retrieve the lube from the bedside table.

“Oh, don’t say that I’ve got plans for you yet.” Gabriel tittered, bending to capture Sam’s lips with his own, “I’m going to open you up now that I have you here, “he murmured into the soft swell of Sam’s lips, making sure Sam could taste himself between the kiss.” Until you’re ready for more and then some. I’m not gunna rush this. Not when we’ve been thinkin’ about this for too damn long.” And Gabriel was kissing him again, the bitter-sweet of his come melded with blueberry frosting on Gabriel’s tongue.

“Fuck yes. Please, Gabe.” Sam groaned anew, widening his legs for Gabriel to settle between them. He was past feeling shame at this point, wiggling himself down without care so Gabriel could press his legs back, exposing all of himself with the ease of youthful flexibility and multiple hours at the gym a week brought.

Gabriel was a demon. From the first pop of the cap to the third finger working itself in and out of Sam’s stretched hole, he watched every movement Sam made. He went achingly slow, spending minutes at a time working each finger into Sam’s virgin channel, only adding another when Sam all but begged for it. By the time Gabriel deemed Sam open enough, Sam was rock hard and weeping once more, doing his best not to wiggle and try to fuck himself down over Gabe’s fingers.

“Ready for me?” Gabriel purred, bending to plant a wet kiss on his inner thigh.

“I-I’ve been ready!” Sam whined, frowning at the loss of Gabriel’s fingers as soon as they parted from his overly-slicked hole.

“I’d say I’m sorry- But I’m not, “Snickering, Gabriel glanced around, “You don’t want a-“

“No, we’re tested. I’m impatient. _Fuck me_.” Sam aimed his best ‘bitch face’, demanding Gabriel get the show on the road before he pushed the man down and sank down on his cock himself.

Gabriel whistled low, tipping another measure of lube over his palm to slick up the straining length of his cock. “Bossy! I like this side of you. Gives me all kinds of ideas.” Try as he might to keep acting like a little shit, Sam could see the tremble in his hand when he drew it away from his dick and let his slippery hand rest against Sam’s thigh. He was keyed up and ready to go, as nervous as Sam was.

Sam reached back to fist his hands into the pillows, shuddering a hard sigh as Gabriel lined himself up. The hot press of Gabe’s cockhead against him stuttered the breath in Sam’s lungs, and the nerves dancing in his chest gave way to pure desire. He might have been saying words, he might have just been making nonsense noises of want, but all Sam knew is that Gabriel was finally giving him what he wanted.

The first press of warm flesh breaching him rolled his eyes to the ceiling. His fingers locked a little tighter against the pillows, anchoring himself in the present less he fly off into nothingness.

“That’s it beautiful, breath for me.” Gabriel crooned gentle, encouraging words down at him, uncharacteristically tender. His hands were soft against Sam’s thighs, stroking against the strong muscle to coax Sam into relaxing again, letting him delve deeper still.

Gabriel sank fully within, groaning to the heavens as Sam’s heat sheathed him, tight and wanting. “Goddamn…Kill me right now because it doesn’t get better than this.”

“Y..You sure about that?” Sam laughed breathlessly, the flush on his cheeks darkened when he gave a tentative clench.

“J-Jesus.” Gabriel gasped, bending to press his forehead briefly against Sam’s broad chest. “Now you really are tryin’ to kill me.” He looked up, wickedness in his eyes.” Am I good to move?”

Sam nodded, too afraid he’d squeak his reply if he tried to talk now. As soon as Gabriel leaned up to roll his hips in a testing stroke, everything else fell away. He’d expected Gabriel to be gentle, but the sensual pace surprised him. Gabriel was a precocious man, prone to jokes, childishness, and carried a spark in him, so few had these days; Gabriel’s capacity for romanticism was a pleasant surprise.

Gabriel was in no hurry to rush this, rolling his hips in deep, slow slides to let Sam fully feel every bit of him. He never wanted to take his eyes away from Sam stretched out like this, gripping the pillows for dear life and head thrown back as low, panted groans punched from his muscular chest when Gabriel sank balls-deep into him.

Sam was a goddamn Adonis.

“Gabe. It’s okay, you can- you can-“ Sam wanted to say something lewd, but Gabriel was staring at him so intently it fled all words on his tongue. Instead, he reached down to wrap his long fingers against the back of his knees, pushing his legs flush with his chest with ease.

 The permission tugged the thread that was holding Gabriel’s self-control steady. Seeing Sam bare his ass like that was too much for him. Gabriel had been hands-off for so long that now that he could touch he wanted to make Sam scream.

Gabe shifted his hold, gripping against Sam’s trim hips to pull Sam down when he thrust forward. The quiet sounds of flesh sliding into flesh turned to wet snaps, and Sam abandoned his hold on his knees to grope for the headboard instead.

As much as Gabriel wanted to be tender kisses and supine confessions, he’d always been weak to Sam’s desires. If he wanted to have a lasting memory of this in the morning- Who was he to argue?

“Fuck Sam, you’re—you’re a dream.” Gabriel groaned, digging his toes into the mattress for purchase.

Not for the first time, Sam was glad that their brothers had gone out for the evening because there was no way he could keep his voice down. He’d never bitch about the other two being loud again, not when he felt like he was about to ruin his voice for the night. He swayed between panting Gabriel’s name and a string of ‘yesses,’ too far gone to manage much else. He’d let Gabriel be the waxing poetic for once. He’d earned this.

A bloom of sweet touched his lips, and Sam snapped his eyes open in surprise. Gabriel smirked another impish grin, delving his frosting-tipped index and middle fingers past Sam’s lips. Sam groaned around the digits, sucking the buttercream from Gabriel’s skin, rolling his tongue against the pads of his fingers with a hunger that had nothing to do with the sweets.

“That’s it; you’re doing so damn good.” Gabriel was always lavish in his praise, but Sam could get used to this kind of attention.

“I’m getting close baby, want me to come in you? Fill you up?” Sam nodded sharply around Gabriel’s touch, and the next moment Gabe drew his fingers past his lips with a wet smack. “Good,” He grinned, and reach for the frosting bag once more.

It was the first time tonight Sam started to wonder what Gabriel’s next move was going to be. For a dreadful minute, he feared Gabriel was _literally_ going to fill him up. When the bag came to hover back over his dick, Sam felt a momentary burst of relief. Short-lived as it was.

Frosting coursed down over his leaking cock, painting it with thick lines of pillowy confection. It looked mind-numbingly perverse, and the next hard drive of Gabriel’s length into his prostate almost tipped him over the edge right then and there.

“G-Gabe please!” He whined, arching back against the bed in desperation.

“I know, just wait for it.” Gabriel chuckled, leaning some of his weight back against his shins to keep popping his hips up into Sam’s ass, plunging up at an angle to exploit Sam’s p-spot mercilessly. Mercurial pleasure fast pooled in his gut, deepening with every stroke until his vision swam with the heat of it.

Gabriel reached to grasp Sam’s slickened cock, pumping the mess of frosting down his swollen length in fast, hard jerks.

Sam bit back a shout, coming into the channel of Gabriel’s frosting-covered fist, melding the soft blue of the cream with milky white pools.

Gabriel fell after, unable to hold back any longer when Sam was tensing up around him like his life depended on it.”S..sam!” He ground out, pumping every bit of himself into Sam’s deepest reaches until they were both spent and gasping.

 The candles cast a warm glow over their bodies as Gabriel carefully parted and gracelessly perched himself on Sam’s larger form with a heavy, sated sigh.

Sticky and soiled as they were, Sam was happy to let him. Using a hand not covered in mess, Sam reached to comb his fingers through Gabriel’s damp hair, huffing a quiet laugh at his boyfriend’s quiet hum of satisfaction.” So…good surprise?”

Gabriel shifted, swiping up a come-covered pool of buttercream and bringing it to his lips with a bob of his brow.” I could do with more surprises like this. I’m thinking strawberry next time.”

They giggled, unaware of the mostly-closed door being nosed open by the only other occupant of the condo that had grown sick and tired of being left in the living room by himself.

Gabriel craned, stretching across Sam’s chest to press a kiss to Sam’s lips, still sticky with sugar. “You’re something else; you know that?” His smirk had dialed down to a soft, tender smile.

“Not so bad yourse-“ Whatever sweet nothings Sam wanted to say was lost as a giant mass of golden fur heaved himself up on the bed to investigate why everything smelled like cupcakes.

“Butterscotch no!”

“Don’t lick that!”

“Bad dog, bad dog!”

But like his owner, Butterscotch was never much for listening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates and excerpts head to my tumblr at : http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Write


End file.
